Even If This Is All She Could Do
by Nalej Ichamal
Summary: She was nothing but a powerless civilian and in the face of the monster he held, she would be utterly destroyed. But Yondaime, he believed the blond boy was a hero. And he was, because his body kept the monster at bay. Although she would feel the contempt of the other civilians, she'd look out for him. It's about time someone other than Teuchi would. Even if this is all she can do.


Naruto was a jinchūriki. He was a hero. She knew that. But every time she tried to look in his eyes, her heart stuttered with fear. Her skin would pale and she'd try to control her emotions, but would fail because she was just a civilian, not a ninja. In the end against the monster he held, she wouldn't be able to defend herself. She tried to deflect those dark thoughts. And she would succeed. Until he came running back to her store again for more food. She would always hear the whispers of the other civilians. They would speak of how stupid she was, allowing the monster, NO-No, the boy...he was a boy, to survive.

And she'd have to remind herself that, "This was a harmless little boy. He wasn't any threat. He was small, weak, and malnourished. He couldn't hurt anybody even if he tried. The Hokage himself had informed the village that he was no threat to the people. The Yondaime believed that this boy was a hero, a saviour." But it never totally stopped her fear. It lessened it somewhat but it was always there.

And she'd hate herself, because she was afraid, utterly and totally, of a small child who clearly needed love. She wanted to help. She truly did. But though he may of been a child, he was holding the monster who had crushed her mother. He held the thing that caused the rest of her family to shun her, including her father. Because she had dared to sell him food for the normal price, for feeding a child.

But then when she actually let that thought cross her mind, she realized besides Teuchi, the Ramen shopkeeper, no one truly looked out for him. The Hokage came to check on him once and awhile, but clearly his position couldn't allow him to even help the small, blond boy. And yes, her story may have been sad, but the boy's compared to hers was worse. Because while she may have lost the ones closest to her, she was a grown woman who could deal with it, the boy-Naruto could not. He had no family from the beginning as well as no friends and a village who openly showed their disgust of the boy. And it caused something warm to fill her chest. This little boy who faced the hate of the villagers each day had a dream to become Hokage, to get the love of all the villagers. That dream didn't come to life from any hatred he had for the villagers, if he had any. It was a dream based on desperation and a want for love. Respect began to show through her eyes as she looked upon the small boy perusing the cup ramen flavors that she had stocked.

She walked towards him. Though there were few civilians in the store, all had eyes on her-at her actions. She was now beside him and she waited for her heart to hurt, her skin to sweat, and her fear to take control of her breathing. But...nothing happened. _**Nothing happened.**_ And she wanted to scream out in joy because the pressure had been lifted off her chest and for the first time since he came into her shop three years ago, she felt free.

So as she looked at the young boy, she couldn't help the half crazed smile that came on her face. The boy was sweating, probably from the look of it. She said her first words to Naruto. "Maybe, you shouldn't buy only ramen unless you want to be short forever." Her eyebrow cocked as a stunned look came unto the blond boy's face. "I-I'm not short, dattebayo." The sentence was short but his conviction in those words came across clear to her.

She leaned towards him and the boy was close to running she could tell. But she was riding on her high of absolute freedom and his hesitance wouldn't deter her. "Ya know what would really make you grow super, super tall?", she whispered to the young boy.

"N-no."

"Fruits and Vegetables.", she stated.

A look of pure horror crossed his face but she continued. "That's how I grew to be so tall. And guess what, I'm one of the most tallest women in the village.", she said. The boy gazed at her, almost with admiration. But then a crestfallen look crossed his face. "But I can't afford to buy fruits or vegetables."

"Then if you'll help me out around the shop at least once a day, I'll give you any fruits and vegetables for free." Because no way would she let him continue to suffer. She realized this now that the boy deserved all the people he could get to look after him. Even if all she could offer was healthy food. Even if she was only a civilian.

And as the boy looked at her with such appreciation, she didn't mind the whispers that went behind her back. She could feel the other civilians' glares and she only felt more empowered. Because now she saw what the Yondaime had seen.

"Ya really mean that, nee-chan?", Naruto's voice trembled.

"Yeah, little hero...it's a promise of a lifetime. " She struggled not to cry, because **she** had _allowed_ this to happen- **she** had let this little boy suffer and how _dare_ she let it happen. But she was here now and she wouldn't allow it to continue.

Her pinky went out towards him in offering. Only a few seconds passed before a tiny pinky crossed around hers.


End file.
